Shinobi Reality
by DM47
Summary: A Theninja-RPG fanfic, Naruto based web game. A team of genin consists of Kisa, Nai and Kyo sets their step into the world of shinobi. What kind of life lies ahead of them?
1. PreChapter 1

[Summary]

A team of genin from Rikuhi sent to Konoki to join the annual chuunin exam!  
the team consists of Kisa - a tomboy-but-simply-a-girl-inside genius kunoichi who is hyper most of time, Nai - a careless bookworm who seems to be talentless to be a ninja, and Kyo - a quiet, mysterious ranking-one mr. perfect who actually sometimes do stupid things.  
can they pass the exam?  
or even more, can survive the exam alive?

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Theninja-RPG, but story and most of characters belongs to me.

[Part 1 : Battle for the Scrolls]

"Hey! Give me the scroll or this shortie dies!" Nai bites hard as the tip of the kunai presses on his neck, resulting a wound. Kisa looks up, cold sweat runs down her face, which has been anyhow cleaned for days. She was no match for the big man who is holding Nai.

"Kisa...go.."  
"No way! We're a team, right?"  
"This is as far as I go, it's ok, just leave..u guys can still make it to the next round"  
"hoo..still got guts huh kid?" The big man pressed the kunai harder than before.  
"No, that's just a damn quote from a famous novel, dammit!" Nai pauses, before continuing his sentence with an insulting tone "or..is it coz you can't read?"  
"Damned kid! You're finished!"

Right when Nai felt the kunai press even harder, the man collapses, and falls from the branch he held Nai.  
"Oi, slowpoke, u took quite a long time indeed..this wound really hurts ya know!" Nai rubs his sratched neck  
"ng..apologies.." Kyo lands on the branch after knocking the opponent with a single kick.  
"Kyo! Where were you? We could've died, you know!" shouted Kisa.  
"Umm..I had diarrhea just now..."  
Kisa was immediately stoned in place.  
Kyo's figure which she always thought as a rival could actually have diarrhea at a time like this.  
"Yea, as the novel goes, the third person comes late to help, looking like a hero..classic stuff..but the dialog after that wasn't about diarrhea though.."  
"Enough, enough! Don't talk anymore about diarrhea!"  
"and..why are u the one upset? The one with diarrhea is Kyo, or maybe..you've got diarrhea too?"  
"Grrr...diarrhea, diarrhea! Come down here! U wanna be beaten up until u get diarrhea is it?"  
"See? Look who's talking about diarrhea. You've really gotten it huh? Don't move too much, the diarrhea may come out, ya know."

"Grrr..!"  
"Umm..what about that?" Kyo glances at the fallen opponent in the ground  
"Oh, right, the scroll!" Kisa rushes and starts to check every place where he might hide the scroll while Nai and Kyo stand watch, but to no avail.

"Not here! Maybe he's not the one who brings it, or maybe it's hidden"  
"Oh well, let's get the hell out of here, this is their territory, if we don't get out, we'll be in deep trouble if the rest of their team comes"  
"How about this one?" Kisa points towards the big fallen man  
"The kick just now was soft, he'll be sure to wake up in a while. Let's get outta here before he wakes up n his frends come" added Nai, then hopping to the other branch.  
Kyo agreed, slightly nodded and followed.  
But Kisa wasn't satisfied, she went back to search for the scroll, making sure she didn't miss a spot.

"*sigh* guess it's really not here"  
She glanced to Kyo's kickmark on the Nagare genin's back.  
"The wound..is weird.." mumbled Kisa, then hopping to catch up with Nai and Kyo who disappeared to the deep forest of Konoki

* * *

"I think it's safe here" Kisa's pupils shine bright-red in the middle of the dark cave hidden at the bottom of a teak tree, scanning it's sides. She didn't want to hide on the wrong tree this time. The last time they hid on the bottom of a tree like this, when morning came, they woke between thousands of sago worms. Even now, Kisa could feel the worms crawling under her clothes, but oh well, they didn't want to take the risk of spending the night in a cave which might have already been kept watch of or have traps set up in, or sleep on top of a tree and wake up in a predator's nest the next day. The cave, around 4x4 meter, found by Kyo, was hidden well behind some thick bushes, and the smell of the tree would hide their stinky haven't-bathed-for-days smell. Gaps in the tree's roots made it easier to be assured of their good condition and spaced for enough light to light the cave in the afternoons. Kisa threw her bag on a corner of the cave n dropped beside it, not waiting for Nai, still outside, and Kyo who just entered.

"*sigh* that was tiring" Kisa breathed deeply and closed her eyes, leaning her head to a wall of the cave, trying to forget the hardship of the 6th day of the chuunin exam without being able to get even one scroll from any opposing genin team. After feeling content, she opened her eyes and looked around; Kyo was opposite her, drinking water from a big bottle with a common brand.

"Huh? Where's Nai?" Kyo stops drinking n answers with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Ooh..looking for wood? Or fruits?" Kyo just repeated his answer and puts the bottle into the bag, but his zipper was stuck. Kisa watches the girls' idol guy since the start of the academy. His looks are very unique for a guy who lives in Rikuhi, surrounded by deserts and beaches. With the hot weather, somehow the guy can wear that thick floppy wool sweater everyday, unlike the typical T-shirt and cap. He rarely talks, but his body languange makes up for it since Kisa once knew about him in the academy long ago.  
"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo and more of Kyo. Why is it always him? What's so good about him? His perfect scores? His awesome skills, better than every genin? True, he's quite handsome, but is it always because of that..." Kisa stopped when Kyo realizes that he was watched and looked back, smiling humbly and goes back to zip his bag. "smi..his smile..just can't resist it!" Kisa gazes away when she realizes that her cheeks are warming up. "no! Wake up, Kisa! He's your rival! He could just *mumble mumble mumble*" her heart can't stop beating wildly.

Kyo, sitting on the opposite, was confused of his teammate's actions. "Um..are you okay?" "Yes! Yes! Yes, I'm okay! Why ask a weird question?" Kisa was shocked because the one she was thinking of suddenly asked.  
"Kisa.."  
"What?"  
Kisa started taking control of herself and looked at Kyo.  
"Your hand.."  
"Wha..?"  
Kisa at last notices that she wasn't sweating as usual. Blood was flowing down her arms from her shirt, suddenly Kisa feels the pain and holds the wound with her other hand instinctively. She suddenly remembers how the big guy Kyo defeated hurt her, but she didn't realize it because of the too many things which has happened today. Kyo immediately grabs his bag which he has just zipped n runs towards Kisa who is carefully wrapping her hand using the cloth she tore from her shirt, trying to avoid further injuries. Kyo crouches near Kisa and looks at the wound, then exhales, knowing that the wound isn't deep. Not a deep wound, but quite big and can get infected if not treated quickly. Kyo takes a small box, in it is a bottle with a 70% written on it, wool, and a cast. Kisa held her hand up higher without being asked, so that Kyo could do his work easier.  
"Ouch..!" Kisa closed her eyes as she felt the alcohol burn her wounds, then she felt something wrap her hand.  
"There you go.." Kyo puts the stuff back inside his bag. He smiles a bit towards Kisa and walks back to his corner. As Kyo was about to sit, Kisa called him.  
"K..Kyo?" again, Kisa hid her face because it became red. "tha...thanks" Kyo nodded while smiling, "no problem"  
"Did I miss anything?" Nai suddenly appears into the cave, taking off his bag, half filled with fruits from the forest.

* * *

*Bam! Crash!* the fire hound went as Kisa dodged it and it hit a tree, went through it like a styrofoam, leaving its fire on the sides of the hole. Not long after that, the tree fell. The numerous animals which lived near it ran away, followed by the gawking of black death-crows, filling the night sky. The remains of the tree exploded as the hound hops through, lightening the night sky with its glowing body. The Jounin-rank kuchiyose chased Kisa until she is tired.  
"Damn!" Kisa jumped higher, but the hound keeps chasing her without mercy, burning every branch it hopped to.  
"Damned it!"  
*stab stab stab!* the shurikens Kisa threw hit the hound perfectly, some hit its neck, but it still continues to chase her, like an unstoppable crazy dog.  
"Sheesh!" Kisa reaches her pockets to take a Kunai, and suddenly the hound disappears. "Huh? What happened?" Kisa sniffed her surroundings, smelling something behind her. *crash!* the fiery flower created by the clashing of weapons lighted the night sky of the Konoki forest.

"Nai..."  
"yeah"  
Nai reaches his jacket's pocket to take a kunai  
"Be careful, they're a rare species u know"  
Kyo and Nai stand back to back, and their vision was filled with blood-thirsty animals.  
"This wouldn't have to happen if you would give us the scroll willingly" a sound echoed through the silent forest.  
"What if we don't want to?" The relaxed Nai echoed too, but after that was silence, only the sounds of the animals can be heard, waiting for its master's order.  
"die.." his sound didn't echo, covered by the roars of the animals going towards them from all directions.

[End of Chapter 1]

Comment and Critics are very welcome :D

Special thanks to Edward_Nathanael who helped me with the story and translate it (you may know him if you play TNR)


	2. PreChapter 2

[Summary]

So far, Kisa's team managed to survive the exam, but for how long?

Kisa was separated from Kyo and Nai and faced a strong opponent!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Theninja-RPG, but story and most of characters belongs to me.

[Part 2 : Those Scary Eyes]

*sounds of metal striking against each other*

splat!

Kisa closed her eyes tightly when the two kunai that she crossed broke to pieces. Fresh blood stained t-shirt and part of her face as a ninjaken lodged in her right shoulder.

"Aah ...!" Kisa slightly opened her teary eye. She was quite sure the weapon successfully embedded up to half the bone. Although her kunai was destroyed, if only she had been too late to fend off this attack, her right arm would lay on the ground by now.

The scary pair of red eyes stared at Kisa sharply, his face partially covered by an azure scarf, making his expression difficult to predict. Blood spurted more profusely when he pulled the weapon from Kisa's shoulder. The bright red-haired Kunoichi immediately collapsed without much struggle.

"Bushin?" He muttered when cloud of smoke envelops Kisa. By reflex, he jumped back and put the standby position and check around carefully regardless of the smoke, but nil. He repeated it again without reducing his defense, then jump away somewhere.

Meanwhile, blood seemed to flow endlessly from Kisa' shoulder, she hid so well in the height of the tree. In the palm of her left hand there was still some smoke bomb wrapping paper that had been burned. Had she not dare to blow it up, she will be dead by now.

Consciousness is getting thinner and her eyes began to see stars. Slowly, the pain and fatigue took her away from the real world. The leaves look as drawn by the sky when she lost her balance and fell. Then it all dark.

* * *

"Kisai Hana! get out! "shouted a man with a forehead protector which symbolizes leaf, standing next to two people with the same forehead protector. The three of them stood in front of a tree which is the source of the strong smell of blood – Kisa's blood.

A head appeared from behind a tree root with a flat expression "Do not shout, someone is sleeping." Nai then crawled out with a bag of potato chips in his left hand.

"Are you Kisai Hana? Let's fight like a man! "He kunainya prepare and install the horses.

"Do not be stupid, Gon! Hana is a female ... " said his girl teamate while whacking Gon's cranium.

"Who has bright red eyes and hair ... is she not, Mikoto? " said the other one.

"Quit blabbering, Ace! You also want to fight with Kyo Kagami, right? "Gon grinned as he looked toward Ace who was combing his hair with his hands. His gaze was so excited when the name of Kyo Kagami said.

Nai look at them one by one, he's not Kyo or Kisa who can analyze someone's skill with one or two gaze, but at least he can assess their look. The three genins were like the typical Konoki person, who cut their hair short - shoulder length for Mikoto, not so dark and turns dark brown when exposed to light. Their skin is brown because its tropical climate.

"Ho ... you *yum* got spirit *krunch*, huh? "Nai threw his empty potato chip bag, his mouth was still filled with chips that were shuriken-shaped.

"Never mind! Call Kagami and Hana then fight with us! "Shouted Gon who was getting impatient and then lunged towards Nai. He jumped back into his previous place just before a series of kunai and shuriken rained in front of Nai. "meh, stupid traps!"

"Patience, Gon. Don't forget, this is their area. Surely there are many other more dangerous trap "Ace threw a shuriken. His attack missed although Nai did not dodge it – his reflexes were not that fast, the sound of a broken thread came shortly. "For example, that one."

_Damn, this guy's good. Traps are not going to scratch him_. Nai thought behind his flat expression. "Okay, there are two ways if you want to see Kagami"

"Do not beat around the bush, man!" Said Gon.

"wanna take it easy or hard?"

"what's the easy one?" said Mikoto.

Nai stretch his hand "consider your scroll is a ticket to meet them"

"Huh! I thought fighting you is the easiest way! "said Gon while lunged at Nai again.

* * *

Slowly, Kisa opened her eyes that felt heavier than usual. Her pupils quickly adjust to the dim light that passed between tree roots. Although her views are still vague, she knew that the sketcky figure was Kyo.

"Hana-san" he looked at her with his brown eyes. He sat politely on the right side of Kisa. He did not wear his favorite winter cap, showing his short hair that matched the color of his eyes. Some say it's the color which symbolizes seriousness.

"Kyo wher-ack!" Kisa tried to get up, but the pain in her shoulder was so hurt that she could barely move. Her eyes start to blur again, now she was 100% sure that her shoulder bone was almost cut in half.

Kyo smiled bitterly with his 'please do not move yet' expression. He helped her to lean on the wall and handed her a bottle of water. Whatever the contents of the bottle, Kisa finished it in one gulp. Her throat felt like a brand new now. Fortunately, her left hand is fine - at least the burn was bandaged.

Kisa hold her bandaged shoulder, it was like that since she woke up. '_I really have to thank him this time'._

This time the genius could only lay wringing the bottle she still held in disgust. '_Dammit, why I have to be useless in time like this?'_ Her eyes wander to the rest of the cave for the umpteenth time, but nothing caught her attention, the cave was so empty, not even the slightest cobweb. Somehow, her eyes finally met with Kyo's.

Hazel met vermilion.

Those strange feelings came back and Kisa felt her face warms. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Kyo was the first one to shift his gaze and rose. Kisa swore she saw Kyo's cheeks blushed slightly.

"I ... I will get your t-shirts "Kyo said nervously as he headed into the corner where they keep the bags.

'_T-Shirt? Why? Don't tell me..._' Kisa froze when she realized her upper body was not covered by anything except the bandages and her underwear.

* * *

"just face your defeat, man!" Gon threw a shuriken which grazed Nai's left cheek, nothing but to brag his victory.

"which part you call 'fight like a man'? It's one versus three!" Nai struggled to avoid collapse in the face of his opponent.

"Hey, hey, they're just spectators!" Gon pointed the 'spectators' who was sitting not far behind him with his thumb.

"audience also affects morale which-"

"Shut it, man! Take us to where Hana is! " Gon impatiently cut Nai's word.

Nai stretched his hand "gimme the scroll, then?"

"Aaarrgh! this guy really sucks!"

"just hand it to him, Gon" Ace threw his backpack -Nai assume the scroll was inside of it- toward his irritated teammate, his tone flat as if it was nothing. Gon caught it perfectly without turning toward it's thrower. Mikoto only sighed and rose from the pile of timber she occupied. A curve shown from Ace's lip corner, trying his best to hold back a grin, "but ...

* * *

Kisa was muted, she can't feel the pain in her shoulder anymore. It has been replaced by something else. An emotion. Fear. Her eyes widened, she could feel cold sweat all over her body. 'That man' managed to find them.

The man with a scarf covering part of his face that stood before them. Pupils which lights up as if to spread fear. Even without looking at him Kisa could feel his aura, concentrated with power and terror. Just as she felt when she fought him.

Kyo stood. His expression was not serious, but there also no friendliness in it.

Tense. The two men whose power exceed most Genin didn't say anything, intimidating and somehow measuring each other's abilities in the same time. They did it like Kisa was not there, the aura emitted by the two shinobis seemed to eliminate her presence.

Kyo took a deep breath and broke the silence they made by calling the name of person who stood after him "Hikaru-san ..."

[To be contined]

so... i've been trying to translate this and actually did it o.o

I think there's a lot of grammatical error, so if you found any please tell me x.x

rate and reviews would be nice too


	3. Nin 1

**[Author's Note]**

Since Theninja-RPG is a Naruto web based game, i think putting it in Naruto section is fine... or should i change it?

R&R is really needed since I'm still learning and such :D

Also, better title is needed... anyone come up with any idea?

**[Villages]**

Rikuhi (Village of the Shine) - Sun Country (South East)

Konoki (Village of the Tree) - Fire Country (North West)

Hyouga (Village of the Glacier) - Frost Country (South)

Nagare (Village of the Current) - Wind Country (North of Hyouga)

Sato (Village of the Shroud) - Water Country (South West)

**[Disclaimer]**

I don't own Theninja-RPG or Naruto, but the story and most of characters belongs to me.

**[Summary]**

Kisa and co. somehow finally passed the second chuunin exam! But how? That won't be explained in this chapter, though. First thing first, let's know our heroes and heroines first!

**[Nin 1 – Introduction!]**

"make sure The Daimyo of Konoki receive this" the tall man hand over a sealed scroll to a masked figure who kneel before him. "this is an official mission, please remove your mask."

After putting the said scroll into his waist bag, the masked figure removed his white mask. His face was young and sprited, unlike most of ANBU members who have 'killed' their emotions. "any other command, Daimyo-sama?"

Daimyo sat on his chair and leaned on the table with his elbow while continuing "please convey my apology for not coming into this year chuunin exam, Konoki's Daimyo would understand why after reading the scroll. Also, Kuro will be coming with you since his students passed the final exam."

"understood."

"one of your students also passed."

The young shinobi's expression hardened as he realized what might happened to his other two students "Shinji?" he braced himself to ask.

Daimyo clarified the said name by nodding lightly. "don't worry, Nikki and Ken is unhurt."

After a sigh of relief, the shinobi rose "if you excuse me, I will be going now."

"wait, Shinji brought 'that' with him, right? I have left one of my best katana with Kuro, you could use that as a temporary substitute."

"thank you, Daimyo-sama" he smiled a little and bowed in honor before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**[somewhere around Konoki, 2 weeks after the second chuunin exam]**

"haaaa~" Kisa threw her worn out self next to Nai who was also in the similiar condition "ouchh!" the grass and ground beneath her were soft, but the bright red haired girl whole body was in pain from the hard training her new sensei just gave her.

"huh, crybaby" said Nai bluntly.

Despite of the pain she was having, Kisa managed to get up and hit Nai's forehead, comically making the shorter boy's eyes into 'x's. "you're in the same condition, dammit!" she reached the bottle in her waist bag and drunk it's content greedily.

"you shouldn't drink that much after a hard training.."

"whatever.." said Kisa while puring the rest of the water on her head. Freshness spread throughout her body as the water made it's way into her neck and torso, soon turned most of her white t-shirt damp. "dammit... that guy's inhuman.."

"who?" asked Nai while he started to drunk his own water.

"sensei.." Kisa was desperately trying to drink the last bit of her water.

"oh, that Ryo?"

"he's cold hearted when training!"

"nah, you're a noob, that's all."

"grrr! huh!" Kisa turned her face and get on her feet before jumping into top of the tree where she and Nai were shading. Both of her eyes were closed, her chest was bloating as Konoki's oxigen-rich air filled her lungs.

"JUST WATCH! ONE DAY I WILL BE STRONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE!" she shouted her dream as loud as she could. She didn't care if anybody was hearing to her, the shout – the promise – was directed to Seichi. Her long bright red – vermillion – hair was blown as the world answered her vow by blowing a wind.

This is a story about a girl who wanted to be strong, about a thick clothed genius, about a carefree bookworm. This is the world from shinobi's point of view.

**[Nin 1 – Kisa's PoV, Introduction!]**

My name's Kisai Hana! People call me Kisa! I'm a genin from Shine, the capital of Sun County Rikuhi! What I am doing in Konoki? Good question! Rikuhi is a poor country that cannot provide chuunin exams, so we went to an allied country to proceed. Yup, we're in the middle of chuunin exam, which fortunately is on a break between the 2nd and 3rd stage.

The idiot looking shorty I was talking to is Nai, the stupidest bookworm ever in Seichi – what's Seichi? I heard you guys call it "Earth" or "World". He's carefree, never think before saying, weakest TSU (The Shinobi University) graduate and often does stuff that other people never thought about. He doesn't have any family name, or to be precise, he doesn't have any name if you recall what "Nai" actually means. Anyway, he's short and has a 'cat ear' by the left side of his messy hair, it's still a mystery how his hair could make that kind of shape. He's the same as me, no relatives since born.

Well, a kid living by him or herself is common in Rikuhi, can't expect much from a desert county anyway. Rikuhi was a wealthy country before 'The Massive Outlaw Raid' 10 years ago. Many was killed in battle and starvation nearly destroyed the country, a tragedy that left a deep scar and born of many heroes.

Hm... the 'Eskimo' who's training with Kuro-sensei is Kyo Kagami. He smiles a lot and doesn't talk too much, kind and too much polite for his own sake. Being tall, handsome and brightest TSU graduate, you could say he's the complete opposite of Nai. This 'Lost Eskimo' is very contrast to Rikuhi's hot weather, always wearing thick clothes and winter cap anywhere. I always thought this person as a rival... until we got into the same team and Nai's idiocy starts to get into him.

Kuro-sensei is our sensei who teaches us for almost a year now. Despite of his young age at early 20, his skill as a jounin is already approved by Rikuhi's council and God knows what kind of secret missions he ever done for the Village. It's kinda hard to respect him for his playboy personality. Meanwhile, Ryo-sensei is an old friend of Kuro-sensei who we met in Hospital back when I was treated for the injury in my shoulder. We, especially me, were lucky that he agreed to help me master the lightning element for the next part of exam. He's muscular and rather a quiet one, always standing proudly with his Konokian jounin vest, unlike Kuro-sensei who barely looked like a ninja. 'old friends' they said, but everybody knows Konoki and Shine were just allied for 2 years. I wonder if there's a story behind them?

Lastly... Nikki Aikawa, a genin who graduated in the same year as us, although she's 2 years younger than me. I think she's nothing special, even I heard her teammate left her in the previous exam. Well, it's all fine by me, except for the part where Kuro-sensei appoint her to be Nai's temporary sensei for the third chuunin exam! Unbelieveable! Reckless! I know Nai is such a weakling and might won't be able to pass the exam even though he trained with a proper jounin, but this way he could be beaten into a pulp! Although he sucks and stuffs, he's still my friend and I prefer him to redo the exam next year than taking the risk of getting killed this time.

Phew, I think that's all for today, Ryo-sensei is calling me, I think it's time for my training agai- ah, crap, he's just asking me to buy him some cigar. Whatever, maybe we want to discuss something with Kuro-sensei since I saw Kyo also went back to the village after Kuro-sensei told him to do something, which i'm guessing some errands too. Okay, I better be going then, later guys!

**[End of Kisa's PoV]**

* * *

"so, how's she doing?" asked Kuro.

"she's got some talent." answered Ryo while he lights his cigar up "she'll make a good kunoichi." he laughed a little.

Kuro's left eyebrow was lifted as he asked "what's so funny?"

"nothing." but he laughed more.

"keh, fine, whatever." the brown haired jounin walked past his friend to head back to the village.

"she reminds me of my younger self." muttered Ryo, almost with a regret in his voice.

"three of them are just like us back then... before 'it' happened."

Anger and silence suddenly filled the air until Ryo barely said "... yeah"

**[End of Nin 1]**

I was having difficulties in deciding how Kisa's PoV should be, but i think this will do, for now...


End file.
